


And Then There Were More

by Beanno28



Series: What Are The Chances [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Epilogue, Family Fluff, Harry is extra, Harry's a family man, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Negotiations, Oops and Hi, Smut, creative timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24289162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beanno28/pseuds/Beanno28
Summary: Louis and Harry having been living as a family for two years. Harry has plans for their future but how will Louis feel about it?
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: What Are The Chances [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646815
Comments: 18
Kudos: 130





	And Then There Were More

**Author's Note:**

> Many of you having been asking for the Epilogue, here it is.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it and make sure to leave me a kudos and tell me what you think.
> 
> All mistakes are my own on this one.
> 
> Enjoy!

_ Two Years Later _

“Pee, Daddy, pee,” Eddie shouted as he jumped out of his chair where he had been colouring beside Mia.

“Come on then, little man, let’s hurry up and go pee in the toilet like a big boy.” Louis rushed the boy into the bathroom.

Louis had recently discovered that Eddie was nowhere near as easy to potty train as his older sister. He and Harry had been having more luck with bribing him with treats when he goes. Eddie also seemed to like standing up better than sitting.

When Eddie started actually going, he got excited and yelled for his Papa to come see. “Papa, Papa, I do it. Daddy help.”

“Good job, little man, you made it,” Louis praised.

Both Louis and Eddie, could hear loud footsteps running down the hall toward them. In true Harry fashion, he slid into the doorway and fell into the bathroom, almost taking Louis out with him.

The thud made Louis turn his head and Eddie turned his body, resulting in him peeing on Louis’ foot.

“Hi,” Louis said to Harry as he watched him stand up.

When Louis started to feel the warm liquid seep through his socks, he turned to where his son was now finished.

“Ooops,” Eddie said as he looked up at Louis. “Sorry, Daddy.”

***

Later that night, Louis was in the kitchen cleaning up after dinner while Harry took his turn bathing and putting the kids to bed.

Mia had recently declared that she was old enough to do it by herself so her Dads had agreed they would only come in to check that all the soap was out of her hair.

Having finished the dishes, Louis went upstairs to say his good nights to his son before going to look for his daughter and boyfriend. He found Harry sitting on the floor outside the bathroom door.

“Whatcha doing?” he questioned Harry, taking a seat on the floor beside him.

“Listening,” Harry put a finger to his mouth.

“Watermelon sugar, pie,” Louis could hear their daughter’s little voice sing.

Louis turned to look at Harry, watching the smile on his face grow. “I was only just working on that song last week. She must have heard me. Mind you the word was not pie but...” 

Louis tucked himself into Harry’s side, grabbing a hold of his arm and hugging it. He laid his head down on Harry’s shoulder and Harry kissed the top of it.

“Let’s have another, Lou,” Harry said quietly.

Louis just laughed.

“I’m serious, Lou. I want us to have another baby. Don’t you want more?”

“I think you’re crazy for starters. Being pregnant is so much work and so tiring. Then add to that a newborn that only lets you sleep a few hours at a time and having two older kids, you don’t get breaks or naps during the day. It’s a lot of work, Harry, and I’m just not sure I’m up for another.”

“I’m here, babe, and I’m not going anywhere this time.”

“I just don’t know, H,” Louis was hesitant in getting pregnant for a third time. “Let me think about it, okay?”

“I can do that.”

***

“I have to get some work done today and think that you three,” Harry said during lunch, a few days later, pointing around the table, “should go visit Uncle Liam and Uncle Zayn this afternoon for a few hours?”

“Yay!” shouted Mia and Eddie at the same time.

“That’s actually a fantastic idea, H,” Louis praised with a smile, “we haven’t seen them in a while.”

“Maybe Papa can arrange a sleepover for you two munchkins tonight.” Harry wiggled his eyebrows at his boyfriend.

“Mia, me, sleep Uncle Lili, Uncle Zee?” Eddie asked.

“That would be so nice for you both to spend a night with your Uncles,” Louis nodded at Eddie.

Having told Louis not to worry about cleaning up, that he would take care of it, he helped Louis carry the kid’s overnight bags to the car while Louis loaded them both into their car seats.

After an hour or so of rough play, Eddie was tired and Louis put him down for a nap at his best friend’s house. Zayn had taken Mia to their music room and was teaching her to play guitar. Louis was thankful because that meant he had some time alone to talk with Liam.

“So, anything new with you and Harry?” Liam asked as he handed Louis a cup of tea.

“You’ll never believe what Harry asked me the other night, Li,” Louis began, taking a sip of his tea. “He asked me if I wanted to have another baby with him.”

“I mean, I guess that makes sense for him really. You’re both still young and the kids are both at good ages to add to your family. What do you want?”

“I flat out said no way, being pregnant is tough and I was always so exhausted. Harry wasn’t there so he doesn’t get it.”

“Louis, don’t hate me. I think you should at least consider it. You’re right that he wasn’t there but he will be this time. It’s not fair to just say no to him, I think you should explain your feelings about it, talk together about it some before you make any decisions. I mean you know I will support you either way and you know that when you are both ready to announce your relationship and your family to the world that I had better get the first story.”

Louis laughed, “You know I’d make sure you had the exclusive story. With the kids staying here tonight, I’m hoping it will give Harry and me a chance to talk about it more. I didn’t hate being pregnant, I guess it's just that I am used to doing it alone and don’t want to do it alone anymore.”

“You won’t be alone, you have Harry. He hasn’t left you yet, he has even scheduled his music stuff around you guys and when he did have to leave it was for short periods or he took you all with him.”

“You’re right, Li, I just don’t know though. Let’s talk about you and Zayn, please.”

Just before dinner time, Louis gave his kids kisses and hugs, said goodbye, and thanked his friends for having them both overnight.

***

When Louis got home, Harry met him at the door. After hanging up his coat and kicking off his shoes, he felt a warm pair of hands wrap around his waist and tucked into his back pocket.

“How was your time with the guys and the kids?” Harry asked before placing a soft kiss on Louis’ lips.

“Was good. Zee says Mia is doing great learning how to play. I also had a really nice chat with Liam while Eddie took a nap. How about you, how was your afternoon?” Louis replied as he wrapped his own arms around his boyfriend’s shoulders.

“It was… fun, yeah. Accomplished all of the things I set out to aaaaaand,” Harry gave Louis a huge grin, “I have some surprises for you.”

“Well then, aren’t I a lucky guy!” Louis leaned forward to capture Harry’s lips in another kiss, this one a little deeper.

Harry was the one to pull away, telling Louis to save it for later, that he had plans first. Harry took Louis’ hand and Louis followed him into the dinning room. Louis took a deep breath and could feel his eyes open wide as he looked and saw candles lit on the table. The table was set for two people and he could smell something delicious coming from the kitchen.

Harry pulled out a chair and motioned for Louis to sit down. He then disappeared from the room, coming back with two plates of food. Louis looked at the plate Harry had set in front of him, a bowl of salad with a plate of chicken parmesan and garlic bread.

“Did you make this, babe?” Louis inquired.

“From scratch.” Harry simply smiled as he unfolded a napkin on his lap.

The two men ate as they talked about their upcoming week and what activities to enroll the kids into for the coming season. Harry had insisted on finding something they were interested in.

When both men had satisfied bellies, Harry cleared the table and told Louis he had something to show him in his office.

Upon entering the office, Louis could see a single chair set up facing a screen on the back wall. Harry’s laptop was connected to a projector that was also facing the wall. He turned, shooting Harry a confused look at what was going on.

“Go ahead and take a seat while I start my computer up, Lou. I have been working on a presentation for you.”

“A presentation for me? About what?” Louis was more confused now than he was before.

“You’ll see, it’ll be ready in a second.”

A short time later, the screen in front of Louis turned blue before a white slide could be seen. A recent photo of their family slid in from one side and became the focal point. He could hear Harry click a button that was in his hand as he walked around and stood in front of Louis, beside the screen. Some words began swirling around on top of the photo, when they stopped Louis could read ‘Reasons Why We Should Have More Children’.

Louis burst out laughing, “You mean to tell me that you spent your afternoon making me a romantic dinner to butter me up and then made an entire presentation to talk me into having more kids?”

“Yes, I did,” Harry held up his hands to let Louis know he wasn’t finished, “Please just listen to my presentation, Lou. After I have presented my reasons, I will listen to what you have to say and respect your decision.”

Louis simply nodded so Harry went on with his presentation.

In total, with Harry speaking about each point, it took nearly 20 minutes to get through. Louis listened carefully to every word that was spoken, he thought Harry did a great job selling his idea. He was also super impressed with the graphs and animations that were included.

“And that, my love,” Harry finished, “is why we should have another baby.”

“Wow, Hazza,” Louis just sat looking at the baby pictures Harry had left up on the screen of their two children.

“Is that a good wow or a bad wow?” Harry looked unsure as he walked closer to Louis until their legs were touching.

“Um, that was a really well done powerpoint, to be honest,” Louis blinked and looked up to meet the beautiful green eyes staring down on him. “As much as I am still nervous about the whole idea, it certainly isn’t a no. I’ve always wanted to have a house full of kids and two just doesn’t feel enough.”

“So it’s a yes?” Harry sounded excited for a moment but seemed to hold it back until he got a yes.

Louis reached out and pulled Harry down on his lap. Harry shifted his body so that he was straddling Louis’ lap. Louis then leaned in and gently pulled Harry closer with his hands on the back of his neck. The two men kissed lovingly for a brief moment, Harry whining when Louis pulled away.

“How about,” Louis started, his face just inches away from Harry’s, “I give you tonight. The kids are both away and it’s just the two of us. I say we make love all night long, no condoms, and see what happens?”

“Like a weekend pass?” Harry giggled against Louis’ lips as he placed a few more pecks on his lips. “The timing is so perfect, Lou. I’ve just started writing and recording for my next album so that means I’ll be home for at least a year. We have so much time before I will be on the road touring again, we can figure out what we will do when it gets closer.”

“I’m aware, I believe that was on slide seven,” Louis smiled, “if I’m not mistaken.”

“Six, but that’s besides the point.” Harry stood up on his feet when Louis gave him a playful swat to the shoulder.

“I love how extra you are, my love.” Louis stood up and closed Harry’s laptop, reaching out to grab Harry’s hands before leading him to their bedroom.

Harry closed the door behind them out of habit. “You’re serious about tonight then?”

“About having unprotected sex with my boyfriend,” Louis looked up at Harry from where he was sitting on the end of the bed, “absolutely.”

As Harry got closer, Louis reached out and pulled him so he was perfectly slotted between his legs. Louis let his hands feel around the back of Harry’s legs and up to his ass, giving a squeeze and making Harry squeal quietly. His hands kept moving upward until his fingers made their way under the hem of Harry’s shirt.

As his hands pushed his shirt up slightly, Louis leaned in and placed some gentle kisses to Harry’s toned stomach. He felt Harry’s large, warm hands reach down and rub the back of his shoulders as he continued to kiss over Harry’s stomach.

“Show me your butterfly, Hazza,” Louis spoke against his skin. 

Louis watched as Harry pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it to the floor. He stretched his body so he could kiss the butterfly tattoo that Harry had on his abdomen. Sticking out his tongue, he licked a strip across the span of the butterfly's wings.

“So fit,” Louis muttered against Harry’s body, “love your body so much, Haz.”

He could feel Harry shiver when he reached up with both hands and began playing with Harry’s nipples. The kisses and licks continued across Harry’s exposed body.

“Don’t I get to see you too, Lou?” Harry gently pushed Louis away. “Want to see you all naked and hard for me.”

“Naked, yes,” Louis smiled as he stood on the bed in front of Harry, “we’ll have to work a bit at the hard part.”

He made quick work of stripping all his clothes off and stood tall with his hands on his hips in the middle of the bed.

“Is it everything you dreamed of, my love?” Louis asked with a giggle.

“I want to watch you get yourself hard for me, please Lou,” Harry asked in his sexy voice that Louis loves so much.

Without wasting a second, Louis wrapped his hand around his mostly soft dick and gently started pulling.

“Get naked, Styles.” Louis instructed.

Watching his boyfriend slip off his sweats and grab ahold of his own growing cock was making Louis hard.

“Fuck you’re so sexy, Haz,” Louis couldn’t take his eyes of his boyfriend. “Sing for me, love?”

Harry stilled his movements, “You want me to sing, now?” 

Louis hopped off the bed and grabbed lube out of the drawer beside their bed. He sat down on the edge of the bed in front of Harry and squirted some lube on his hand, tossing the bottle on the bed.

“That I do, Styles,” Louis chuckled at the confused look Harry had on his face, “I want to jerk off while you give me a private performance of medicine, right here right now. Then I want you to fuck me and put a baby inside of me.”

Louis watched the look on Harry’s face switch to intrigue and excitement. “It’s not gonna sound any good right now, Lou.”

“Then you’ll have to sell it with your performance, won’t you?”

Harry raised his eyebrows and cleared his throat before he started to sing.

_ Here to take my medicine, take my medicine _ _   
_ _ Treat you like a gentleman _ _   
_ _ Give me that adrenaline, that adrenaline _ _   
_ _ Think I’m gonna stick with you _ _   
_ _ Here to take my medicine, take my medicine _ _   
_ _ Rest it on your fingertips _ _   
_ _ Up to your mouth, feeling it out _ _   
_ _ Feeling it out  _

Louis stared into Harry’s eyes as he listened to him sing and watched as he moved his body in ways he definitely couldn’t on stage.

Just knowing that he was the only one that would ever get a performance like this, turned Louis on so much. He couldn’t help but moan as he watched Harry seductively put his finger to his own mouth.

_ I had a few, got drunk on you and now I’m wasted _ _   
_ _ And when I sleep I’m gonna dream of how you _

“Tasted,” Louis moans, filling in the word Harry never actually sang. By now, Louis was so turned on and so hard his voice was raspy but he never broke eye contact.

_ If you go out tonight, I’m going out ‘cause I know you’re persuasive _ _   
_ _ You got that something, I got me an appetite; now I can taste it _ _   
_ _ We’re getting dizzy, oh, we’re getting dizzy, oh _

Swinging his hips from side to side, Harry sings the  _ La la la la la _ part.

_ You get me dizzy, oh, you get me dizzy, oh _

Louis slowly continues to drag his hand up and down his shaft as he watches Harry’s hard cock sway with his body in front of him.

_ Tingle running through my bones, fingers to my toes _ _   
_ _ Tingle running through my bones _ _   
_ _ The boys and the girls are in _ _   
_ _ I mess around with him _ _   
_ _ And I’m okay with it _

Harry points to Louis and dances his way closer.

Louis opens his legs wider and skooches his bum a little further up the bed so he can bring his feet up and rest them on top of the bed as well. Louis watches Harry’s face light up and his dick twitch, knowing he had a good view of all of Louis.

He slowly dragged his hand up and down his shaft and watched as Harry licked his lips and kept singing.

_ I’m coming down, I figured out I kinda like it _ _   
_ _ And when I sleep I’m gonna dream of how you _

This time when he sang, Harry knelt in front of Louis on the bed.

Before Louis could figure what he was about to do, he felt warm, wet heat as Harry licked a strip from his ass all the way to the tip of his cock. He put the very tip of Louis’ cock in his mouth and gave it a gentle suck before kissing it, looking up to Louis.

“Fuck, Hazza,” he moans as he falls back on the bed.

“Lou, that is not how the song goes,” Louis could tell Harry was grinning by his voice, “you’re supposed to fill in the word.”

“You drive me wild,” Louis’ voice was raspy and sounded desperate already.

“Tell me what you need, baby,” Harry asked in an equally raspy voice.

Louis can feel Harry’s warm breath on his most delicate parts, his body shivered and he could feel precum start to leak from cock. 

“You.. need.. Fuck,” was all that Louis could muster at this point.

“I need you too, baby,” Harry crawled up Louis’ body and connected their lips.

This kiss was sloppy and wet, Louis could taste himself a little bit on Harry’s tongue. He could feel Harry’s hand feeling around the bed, Louis knew what he was looking for. He found the bottle of lube, handed it to Harry.

Soon enough, Louis felt two of Harry’s fingers enter him. He moaned as Harry pushed his fingers in and out, prepping Louis for what was to come.

“Hurry up, H!” Louis whined.

“I got you, baby,” Harry spoke softly into Louis’ ear. “Don’t want to hurt you.”

It didn’t take long for Louis to be opened enough that Harry could use his cock. Giving Louis one more kiss before sitting back on his knees, Louis watched Harry lube up his cock and line himself up.

Louis threw his head backwards into the mattress when he felt the tip of Harry’s cock finally get sucked inside him. Louis let out a deep, guttural moan as he felt Harry slowly ease his cock all the way inside. When Harry’s hips pressed against Louis, he felt Harry still and the warmth of his body surround him.

“Open your eyes for me, baby,” Harry said lovingly into Louis’ ear, “I want to see those pretty blues when I make love to you.”

Louis opened his eyes and looked deep into Harry’s dark green ones. The only thing he could see was love, they made him feel safe. The feeling he had when he looked into Harry’s eyes was like none he had ever felt before.

It was at that moment that Louis knew Harry was it, Harry was his everything. He wanted it all with Harry and he wanted it forever. He knew Harry would never leave him, he would love him and his kids for the rest of their lives and Louis would have it no other way.

“I love you so much, Harry.” Louis whispered into the air, only for Harry to hear.

“I love you too, Louis,” Harry leaned down again and connected their lips once more.

“You can move now, please,” Louis said against Harry’s lips.

Without another word, Harry pulled his hips back and pushed himself back inside. With slow, rhythmic thrusts, the two kissed.

There was nothing hurried about anything they were doing now. Louis put all of his love into kissing Harry, trying to make him understand what he felt. The way Harry was kissing him back, Louis knew he was getting his message across.

Before long, Louis could feel the heat rising in his stomach and he guessed that Harry was close too as he broke the kiss. Harry sat back a little and reached both hands under Louis and used his hips to pull him up and closer to himself, allowing him a deeper angle.

“Fuck, feels so good to feel you bare like this Lou,” Harry said breathily as he pulled his hips back and slammed them back into Louis.

Squealing Harry’s name, Louis grabbed a handful of sheets, needing something to hold on to.

“So close, babe,” Louis was barely able to say, “harder, fuck, I love you.”

Harry shifted his weight causing him to thrust into Louis on a slightly new angle, allowing Harry to hit exactly the right spot.

“Oh fuck,” Louis jolted, arching his back, “right fucking there, oh yeah.”

The next few moments were quiet, except for the breathy moans coming from both men.

“Want you to come first, love,” Harry’s voice was deep and raspy, “need you to come for me, baby, show me how good you feel.”

That was all Louis needed to send him flying over the edge, coming hard onto his chest with a groan that came from deep within him.

“So sexy when you come like that,” Harry spoke to Louis until he was done and spent.

Louis relaxed his body back down until his breathing was controlled, then he propped himself up on his elbows to watch Harry orgasm.

“That’s it, Hazza, want you to put your baby inside me. Want you to see me all pregnant with your baby, fill me up, Harry.”

Harry came with one more deep thrust, holding himself in deep while he finished coming. He pulled back and thrust back in gently a few more times as he rode out the rest of his orgasm.

He was about to pull out and collapse on Louis, his muscles tired from the excursion, when Louis placed a hand on his sweaty chest.

“No, don’t pull out yet, Hazza,” Louis spoke softly, his voice still a little raspy and needing water, “I’m not ready to feel empty, want to make sure all your baby juices stay in.”

Harry laughed as he obliged and laid on top of Louis. “My baby juices, Lou, really?”

***

Louis opened his eyes after being shaken awake the next morning. He rubbed his face and looked up to see Liam staring down at him.

“Good afternoon, sunshine!” Liam’s voice was perky and cheerful, “Sorry to wake you up, Lou, but the kids couldn’t wait any longer. Zee, is making us all lunch downstairs so get your naked asses out of bed.”

“Sorry, Li,” Louis apologized, “H and I were up most of the night.”

“That so? Making more babies were we,” Liam decided to make the most out of Louis’ morning brain that never seems to have a filter.

“We sure gave it our best shot last night,” Louis began, “Harry taught me this thing where you…”

Liam giggled with the information Louis was going to divulge.

“Shut it, Payno,” Harry’s groggy morning voice interrupted, “and stop staring at my ass.”

“Then get up and put some clothes on before I send the kids in,” Liam ran out of the room after leaving a loud smack to Harry ass that was hanging out for the world to see.

Louis stretched his arms above his head then rolled onto his side so he was facing Harry.

“Sorry about my morning breath, baby, I just need to say good morning or afternoon rather.”

“Don’t worry about it, sure I’ve got it too,” Harry said rolling to face Louis as well and leaned forward to connect their lips.

“You made me feel so good last night, H,” Louis said as he pulled away from Harry. “It was honestly the best night of my life. I love you so much, always will.”

“Love you too, Lou. Don’t think I could stop if you asked me to. It was a special night for me as well, thanks for indulging me.”

“I’m going to be honest with you, Harry. Going into it I really wasn’t sure about the whole having another baby thing, but I could see how much you wanted it so I thought whatever really. Something clicked inside of me last night, when I looked deep into your eyes. I felt loved and relaxed and I knew then that it would all be okay. I knew that I wanted not only more babies with you but I want to be with you forever too. You’re it for me, Haz, my everything. I love you so much and I know this isn’t the romance that you deserve and I know that I never planned to do this. Shit, I don’t even have anything to give you but I will, we’ll go out today with the kids and buy you a ring, whatever you want, I promise. I just want you to marry me, Harry.”

Harry gasped briefly, opened his mouth and then closed it again as Louis continued talking.

“Say you want to spend the rest of your life with me too, Harry. You’re my safe space, you are so good for me and the kids and I’ve finally made some decisions that are so right, with you. Say you will, Harry,”

“Say I will what, Lou,” Harry said with tears in his eyes, “you never asked me anything.”

“Shit, only I could screw up a proposal like that. I love you more than anything in this entire world, Harry,” Louis placed a small kiss to Harry’s lips and pulled back once more and looked into his eyes, “Harry Edward Styles, will you marry me?”

Harry let out a small sob before answering, “YES!” he shouted, “I would love nothing more then to be your husband, Louis. I love you so much,”

Both men connected their lips again, kissing each other with all of the love they had inside. Louis rolled Harry onto his back and crawled on top of him, deepening the kiss by licking a strip over Harry’s bottom lip.

Harry opened his mouth, letting Louis lick inside. Their tongues danced around each other’s and Louis could feel Harry’s hands reach around his body and stop on his ass. Harry squeezed and kneaded the flesh on Louis’ ass and had Louis moaning in no time.

“As much as I would really love to make love to you again right now, Lou, I don’t think it would be appropriate with our friends and kids downstairs.”

Louis pulled away from Harry, sitting up so he was sat on Harry’s hips. He looked down and saw that both of their cocks were laying together and were already slightly hard.

“As much as he,” Louis pointed toward where his cock was twitching, “would very much love that too, you’re right, Harold. Besides, I’m pretty sure my ass needs a break. The boys are gonna laugh at me when I waddle downstairs because it’s already sore.”

“I’m sorry, babe,” Harry softly rubbed Louis’ cheeks, “I didn’t mean to make you sore this morning. I’ll kick them out if they laugh at you.”

“What the hell did you think would happen when you fucked me so many times last night, not that I didn’t love the many orgasms you gave me. Loved feeling you bare, so much better.”

“Loved that too, Lou, and I love you,”’Harry paused briefly, “my fiancé!”

Louis smiled his biggest, most genuine smile and placed another kiss to Harry’s lips.

It was at that precise moment their bedroom door slammed into the wall. Both Louis and Harry looked to the door as Louis dropped himself so he was now just hugging Harry.

“Daddy! Papa!” Eddie squealed as he dove onto Louis’ back. “Me save you Papa.”

Louis groaned like he’d been hurt and rolled off Harry, pulling the duvet to cover them both.

“I tried to warn you,” Liam shrugged “Get up, Zayn is making lunch.”

Mia rolled her eyes, “Boys,” then followed Liam back out the door.

***

Louis walked into the bedroom, pregnancy test in hand, Harry’s back was to him and he snuck up behind him. Louis wrapped his arms around Harry and placed a kiss on his shoulder.

Harry turned his head and placed a quick kiss on Louis’ head. “What’s up, love?”

“Funny story,” without saying anything further, Louis backed away from Harry.

After a brief moment of silence, Harry stopped what he was packing and turned around. Hands thrown up and out to the sides, “What’s the story, Lou?”

Louis held up the pregnancy test he still had in his hand so Harry could see it, “So I guess the other night worked!”

Louis could see excitement start to build in Harry’s face, “Lou, is that what I think it is? Are we?”

“Yeah, baby, I’m pregnant!” Louis exclaimed, a huge grin plastered on his face.

Harry dropped the shirt he had been folding and picked Louis up, spinning him around. Louis wrapped his arms and legs around his fiancé’s body and connected their lips in a couple of quick kisses.

Harry was leaving kisses all over Louis’ face when Eddie walked in. “What doing, Papa?”

Setting Louis back on the ground, Harry crouched down in front of his son, “Daddy and I are just really happy, little man.”

“Papa going?” Eddie asked, pointing to the half packed suitcase that lay open on the bed.

“Oh that,” Harry chuckled, “remember Papa has to go away for a few days for work?”

“Papa go bye bye?”

“Yeah, but only for two sleeps. I will be back soon.”

“Okay,” Eddie shrugged and turned to Louis. “Me hungry Daddy.”

“Maybe we can talk Papa into taking us out for a celebratory dinner tonight.”

“Mia come too?” Eddie questioned.

“Of course, little man, Mia will come too.” Harry said as he rubbed his hand over Eddie's head, messing up his hair.

***

“Louis Tomlinson,” A female voice called.

Louis and Harry stood up, holding hands as they followed the female technician down a hallway and into a room with a single bed and ultrasound machine.

“Alright, Louis, you must know how this works by now,” the technician said, pointing to the table. “You’ll have to push your pants down under your belly for me.”

Louis climbed up on the table with Harry’s help and laid on his back. He always found it easier to just take his shirt off now that his belly was getting so big already. Harry reached down and pushed Louis’ joggers down a little further than under his belly, as he was putting his shirt on a chair.

“Harold,” Louis squealed as he felt Harry’s fingers dip under his underwear and tickle his pubic hair. Louis slapped his hand and Harry giggled.

“Alright, Louis,” the technician interrupted as she sat down in front of the machine and turned the machine toward herself.

Warm gel was squirted onto the crest of Louis’ protruding belly, the technician began spreading the gel around with her wand and gently pushing into Louis’ belly. Louis looked up to Harry, seeing the excitement in his eyes that they were about to see their baby again.

“You guys ready to hear this little one’s heartbeat?” The technician turned to see them smiling at each other and holding hands on top of Louis’ bare chest.

“Yes, please,” Harry said quietly.

The room filled with one of the most magical sounds Louis and Harry would ever hear. All three of them sat quietly listening to the sound of the baby’s heartbeat filling the room. All of a sudden, Louis put his head up and looked at the technician.

“Did you hear that?” he asked, just to make sure he wasn’t just hearing things.

“I did, Louis, let me just check things out to confirm for you,” the technician smiled at both men as she moved her wand around. “I can officially confirm what we heard, Louis. Are you going to tell Harry or am I?”

“Lou, what it is,” Louis could see the look of concern on Harry’s face. “What’s wrong with our baby?”

“Nothing is wrong, Hazza,” Louis gave Harry a reassuring smile. “We aren’t having a baby, love, we are having babies!”

“Wait, what? Babies, like more than one?”

“Yes, do you hear that beat that is slightly off the heartbeat?”

The room went quiet again as they all listened carefully, “Yeah, is that another baby?”

“Yeah, love, we have twins,” Louis wiped a few stray tears from his eyes before turning to the technician. “It is only two right?”

“Yes, it’s twins,” the technician laughed.

“Oh my God, Louis,” Harry leaned over and kissed Louis, “we’re having two babies.”

“Yeah, we are.”

***

Harry buckled his seat belt and looked at the two pictures he held in his hands, the first pictures of his twins.

“Louis, I can’t be the father of twins. I got overwhelmed when Eddie was younger with just Mia. How the hell am I going to handle two newborns at one time with Eddie and Mia?”

Louis chuckled to himself, “Hazza, calm down, love. I will be there with you every step of the way. I’m not sure how I’m not going to go crazy when you have to go on tour in a year or so and I have four kids at home by myself.”

“Shit, you’re right, babe,” Harry looked worried and grabbed Louis’ hand, “I can’t leave you with four kids to look after, I’ll have to tell my team that we won’t be touring the next album.”

“Don’t be foolish, you will tour the next album and me and the kids will be just fine. Liam will be around to help out, just like he did with Mia and Eddie. It’s not like you’re leaving before their first birthday anyway. Besides, touring and being on stage is one of your favourite parts of your job so you can’t just not do it.”

“You’re right, plus we have some time to get used to the idea,” Harry exhaled and started the car.

“I’m so thankful that Liam and Zayn offered to keep the kids until bedtime tonight, we haven’t been out on a date in so long,” Louis reached across the console and took hold of Harry’s hand.

“I have the perfect place picked out, managed to get us some reservations as well.”

“I look forward to it, my love.”

After they ate, Harry and Louis headed back home to their empty house. Louis looked at the clock and announced that they still had plenty of time before the kids were expected home.

“Harry, my love,” Louis made his way to where Harry was folding some of the kids' laundry.

“Yes, babe?” Harry set the little dinosaur shirt back on the pile of clean clothes and turned around to face Louis.

“Kids won’t be home for a while,” Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist, “which means we have some time to ourselves.”

Harry followed as Louis led him to their bed. Louis reached down and popped open the button on Harry’s jeans and unzipped them.

“I like where this is going,” Harry smirked.

“Maybe you’d like to kiss me?” Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist again.

Louis didn’t wait for a reply, he connected their lips in numerous soft delicate pecks. He opened his mouth slightly and took Harry’s bottom lip between his own and sucked gently.

Louis felt Harry’s hands cup his face as his kiss started to get more intense. Louis put his hands on Harry’s waist and pulled him closer, making sure Harry could feel his cock hardening quickly.

Harry pulled away slightly, “Damn, Lou, these hormones have you always horny. You’re already hard, baby.”

“I haven’t heard you complain once,” Louis faked a hurt face, “Not my fault that your blow job skills are on point.”

That made Harry chuckle and he tangled his hands in the hair on the back of Louis’ head, pulling him in for more kisses.

Harry held Louis as he sat on the bed behind him. Louis quickly took things further and used his body to force Harry to lay back.

“Feisty tonight, I’m in love,” Harry said with a growl.

Louis opened his mouth and stuck his tongue inside Harry’s mouth, causing their tongues to dance in unison.

He couldn’t help but moan as he shifted his body so he was straddling Harry, his bump forcing distance between them.

Louis reached up and unbuttoned Harry’s shirt, sitting back on his legs.

“You look so sexy, Lou,” Harry put his hands on Louis’ hips and encouraged his hips to make slow circles. “Sitting on top of me, eyes all dark and seductive, hands roaming all over my body.”

“What about our babies, H?”

“So sexy full of my babies, Lou,” Harry brought his hands up and placed them on Louis’ belly, rubbing calming circles. “Did I mention how much your hard cock rubbing against mine is so fucking hot. Bet I could come like this, kissing you, rubbing our cocks together.”

“Do it, Haz,” Louis leans forward as much his belly would let him without falling over, “want you come like this, come for me baby.”

There was no more talking, Harry gripped Louis’ hips and held him in place on top of him. Each man breathing harder as Louis started to grind his body on top of Harry’s.

Louis has to reach between them and adjust their cocks within the confines of their clothing so they were aligned just right.

“Oh fuck, Louis, love feeling your hard cock rubbing against mine through my boxers.”

It only encouraged Louis to move his hips faster, making sure to put a little extra pressure on the tips of their cocks.

Harry could sense Louis’ muscles must be getting tired so he tightened his grip on Louis’ hips and placed his feet on the bed.

Louis leaned forward so he could support his weight on his forearm as Harry’s hips began thrusting upward. A new friction was created and Louis couldn’t hold back anymore, his mouth fell open in a moan that came from deep within his throat as he came in his pants.

Seeing the dark spot on the front of Louis’ pants when he pulled his hips back forced Harry over the edge and he too came in his boxers. Harry’s hips moved in a circular motion as both men rode out their highs.

When he was done, Louis’ body fell onto the bed beside Harry’s. They lay beside each other panting for a few minutes until Harry turned his head to look at Louis.

“Haven’t done something like that in years, Lou,” Harry grinned. “That was so hot.”

“I feel like a bloody teenager with these raging hormones,” Louis unknowingly placed his hands on his belly and started rubbing it gently.

“Well I, for one, enjoy all the extra sex we’ve been having,” Harry kissed Louis, this time it was gentle and slow.

“We should get a shower and change before Liam and Zayn bring our kids back, Hazza,” Louis mumbled against Harry’s lips.

***

The next day, Louis and Harry took the kids over to have dinner with Louis’ family. Louis was currently sat on the porch with his Mom, drinking their usual after dinner tea.

Giggles could be heard as the two looked out over the small yard as Louis’ sisters and brother ran around playing with his two children and his fiancé. Neither Louis or his Mom were actually sure what game they were playing but it didn’t matter because everyone was having a great time.

“I hate that it has been so long since we’ve talked, mom,” Louis started the conversation.

“Me too, honey, more than you know,” she smiled back at him, “I hope you understand that I did what I thought I had to do though. I never liked any of the things I did but I did them out of love.”

“I know you did, Mom. I’m not really happy with any of it but I can respect what you did, as a parent myself.”

“It makes me happy that we can at least agree on something here. Harry, he’s good for you and the kids. I’ve been watching the two of you together today and now with him and all the kids.”

“Harry, he is the one that encouraged me to fix this, to fix us. I am so thankful that he did, you know how stubborn I can be.”

Cathy giggled, “That I do, love, that I do. I am glad that you never dragged your brother or sisters into any of it, that you still saw them and that you let your sisters bring your kids here.”

“It wasn’t their fault. Lottie actually kept trying to get me to just talk to you but I was too stubborn to admit when I was wrong.”

“I don’t need you to admit anything, honey. You being here now is enough.”

“There is some news I need to share with you,” Louis finished his tea and set his cup down on the table, he turned so he could look at his Mom, “You already know that Harry and I are engaged, we were hoping to get married this summer but plans kinda changed when we found out I was pregnant.”

“I know all that, dear,” Cathy interjected, “what other news could you possibly have.”

“Well, Harry and I haven’t told anyone else yet, not even the kids. We brought some photos from our ultrasound yesterday that I wanted to show you.”

Louis handed over the two photos of his babies, one photo labeled Baby A while the other was labeled Baby B. After two sets of twins, Louis knew his mother would pick up on the news right away.

“Twins!” she exclaimed, “you’re having twins, Louis?”

“Yeah, just found out yesterday. We were listening to the heart beats and suddenly there was an extra one.”

“That is incredible, I can’t believe I’m going to be a grandma of four in a few short months. How are you and Harry feeling about it?”

“A little shook but we’ll be okay,” he smiled at his Mom, “we are so happy Mom.”

“I can see that, I am glad things are turning around for you, Louis.”

“They really are,” Louis looked out to the yard at his amazing fiance, two beautiful children and rubbed his stomach gently, “I finally did it right this time, Mom.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought in the comments and please leave a kudos.
> 
> If you enjoyed this fic be sure to check out the others I have posted and subscribe so you will be notified with my future fics. I have three more coming out before the fall so stay tunned.
> 
> If you want to say hi, consider finding me on [Tumblr](https://beanno28.tumblr.com/)


End file.
